


Un océan de vagues à l'âme

by Naomida



Series: Howl at the Moon [11]
Category: Fantastic Four, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Backstory, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack, time for some backstory and angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namor had wanted to jump over the table and kiss Jim breathless for a moment – then he had remembered why they were here and he was back to wanting to put his hands around his throat and just squeeze for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un océan de vagues à l'âme

Every night, when he went to sleep, Namor dreamt of turquoise water and a pale blue sky. He saw the sun, slowly rising over the waves, and the three big shadows, just in front of it, not big enough to block its light, but still threatening. He saw the curiosity and fear in his people's eyes, saw the way everyone had ran back to the center of the island when the shadows had grown even bigger and colors could be seen, big patches of white and brown and red.

Namor, during those vivid dreams, could feel the sand beneath his feet, the burn of the morning sun on his skin, the slow caress of the fresh breeze. He would squint at the big and colorful shadows, heart beating wildly in his chest because he had thought that they were _a sign_ of the gods, that this was what the legends were talking about.

He always woke up before the shadows could get too close to the beach and his home, but Namor didn't need to see more to know how this was supposed to end. After all, those dreams were nothing more than suppressed memories, and he could still feel the taste of blood in his mouth and the cutting metal on his skin, and there really was no use paying attention to this, when the reason for all his nightmares was peacefully sleeping on the same bed as him without a care in the world.

That night, however, he found Loki staring at him with his bright emerald eyes when he jerked awake after that dream, and the shudder of pure fear that ran through his body when he met those eyes couldn't be hidden from the other werewolf, who just scowled and turned so his back was facing him.

After that, Namor couldn't go back to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

“You really should talk to Sue,” said Ben, sitting down next to Namor on the damp grass of the garden.

The sun was barely visible in the still dark sky, and Namor was positive that he hadn't made any sound while getting out of the house, but he knew Ben was different than any of them, and there was no point trying to understand how he worked.

Once upon a time, he had been jealous of the other wolf's ability to live without anyone else and not suffer, but he was too tired for that now.

“I have nothing to tell her. Or you, for that matter,” he replied, pursing his lips and keeping his eyes firmly turned to the trees at the end of the garden.

Everything here was so different than his former home. There was no turquoise water and warm sand.

Most days, he barely registered the burn of the sun on his skin anymore.

“Look, I know the others haven't really been paying attention, and I'm not as old as you or Jim or even Sue and Johnny, but I can recognize that kind of thing when I see it. You're missing Jim and it's starting to affect you so please, talk to Sue, or Jim if you don't want to tell her, but don't let things deteriorate. We all know how well that ends now.”

He sounded bitter, and Namor could mostly relate since it was how he felt most days, but Ben, or anyone for that matter, telling him what to do like that didn't sit well for him and he didn't hesitate turning to face him and flashing his eyes blue.

The effect was immediate. Ben bit on his lips as he looked down at the ground, his shoulders hunching.

“Don't forget the hierarchy of the pack, _Grimm_ ,” spat Namor, trying to sound as biting as he could, before getting up and quickly walking to the woods, disappearing between the trees before the other wolf had time to move.

Maybe if he walked by himself for long enough, he would finally find some peace.

 

 

***

 

 

Two days after Jim had left with Toro, Namor had met him after dinner in a tiny and dirty bar in Chinatown. The pack didn't know about it and he kept this information to himself because it felt way too personal for even them to know.

Jim had slipped in the booth where Namor was already seated without a single word and had spent a full minute just watching him with his clear blue eyes, probably trying to gauge how angry he was – too bad that Namor had perfected his poker face long before even reaching adulthood, and even if Jim was the _one_ _person_ who really knew him, there was no way he could read him if Namor didn't want him to.

“I don't have a choice,” he had finally said, nodding at the bartender who had raised two beers from behind the bar as a question.

“So I've been told,” had replied Namor, pursing his lips and totally ignoring the cold beer that was dropped in front of him on the table. “I just wanted to make sure that you're alright with the consequences of your action, because if you believe for just one second that I would let _anyone_ play me like that–”

“You know _damn_ well that I'm not playing you and would _never_ do so!” had cut Jim, eyes flashing a deeper blue for just a heartbeat as he had gritted his teeth and leaned over the table, bringing his face closer to Namor's, nostrils flaring.

That hadn't been wise, to show the wolf like that in such a public place, but Namor couldn't help the way his own wolf had stirred at that as he had swallowed audibly, goosebumps covering his arms and raising all the hairs on the back of his neck.

He had wanted to jump over the table and kiss Jim breathless for a moment – then he had remembered why they were here and he was back to wanting to put his hands around his throat and just squeeze for a while.

“I'm putting an end to our arrangement,” he had said, narrowing his eyes and trying to stay as straight-faced as possible.

Jim had flinched, looking like he had just been slapped in the face with the full force of a werewolf, and Namor had forced himself to not think about his sinking heart and the fact that it _hurt_ to see Jim looking so pained.

“If that's what you want,” had said the blond, voice shaking a little as he had reached for his beer and drowned half of it in one big gulp before setting it back down on the table heavily. “If that's what you want,” he had repeated, not meeting Namor's eyes, “there's nothing I can do. This is your decision, and I'll respect it no matter what.”

“Good,” had murmured Namor before stiffly getting up and making his way to the bar's door, determined to leave without a backward glance.

Something had stopped him though, right as he was reaching for the door to push it open, Jim's voice cutting through the buzzing white noise of the bar, murmuring words that Namor's wouldn't have been able to hear hadn't he been a werewolf.

“I'll miss you.”

Whole body tensing, Namor had spent a second too long waiting for something else, and hadn't been happy when Jim had delivered.

“I hope Loki will make you happy.”

“Don't worry about that,” he had replied, sneering, right before leaving the place and Jim behind him.

 

 

***

 

 

Sometimes, looking at Loki was too much. His eyes, the curve of his smirk, the shocking contrast of his jet-black hair against his pale skin, all of it reminded Namor of his home. It reminded him of long lazy swims in the dead of the night with Namora. It reminded him of unlikely friendships with small and frail Hope. It reminded him of glaring contests with Emma, of the softness of her fur coat, so odd looking and inappropriate under the burning sun.

It reminded him of watching the whole island go up in flame, all the people he knew and loved screaming in agonizing pain as they all died, one by one, and he stood on a burnt out beach, watching the big and colorful boats leaving him behind, powerless to save his people and unable to get out because werewolves were too heavy to swim.

And wasn't that the cruelest thing? To take everything away from him, even swimming, the _one_ thing that made him feel better than anything else. Water had been his element, the only place in the world he felt like he belonged, and they had made him unable to enjoy it ever again , just because they could.

Namor still didn't know why they had killed everyone but him, and he had never asked Loki even though he was sure the other man would tell him the truth.

After all, it was too late now, and dwelling on it was useless.

 

 

***

 

 

Peter was afraid of him, and Namor was very pleased. It reminded him of his first thirty years on the American continent spent killing without batting an eyelash, with people whispering his name in the dead of the night with fear and admiration in their voices.

He was a strong werewolf, he knew that, Sue and Jim the only ones in the pack he couldn't over power – even though he was pretty sure he could kill Jim if he _really_ tried, because the man would be too stupid and not kill him first – but with the years, it felt like the others had forgotten about it.

Von Doom was delusional and egocentric and thought himself above everyone else, Richards was too naive and never thought about the fact that someone might try to hurt him, Johnny was plain stupid and Grimm, well, he was something else entirely. It wasn't really that they disrespected him, they just forgot sometimes, who was standing in front of them, or were too young and didn't know about him, the killer who had made the whole supernatural community in Europe tremble in fear for fifty years.

Peter, however, seemed to sense it, the air of danger floating around him, and he kept his distance, which was probably the only reason Namor hadn't snapped yet.

That didn't stop him from staring rudely at his ankles, and the two scars Namor had there, each one circling around just above the bone.

He wanted to ask, Namor could tell, and that made him smirk and raise an eyebrow when Peter's eyes shyly moved up his body to meet his gaze.

“You should ask Loki about it,” he said, amused by the flash of shock that passed over Peter's eyes. “He's the reason I have them, you know? He gave them to me just after biting me.”

Johnny and Reed, who were both sitting on the floor on the other side of the living-room next to a sleeping Victor, both gasped in shock but Namor ignored them, raising his other eyebrow and leaning over his knees to bring his face closer to Peter.

“It was during a Full Moon,” he said, smirk growing larger, “right in front of my family.”

“That's enough Namor,” barked Sue from the doorway just as Peter started shaking and he was getting ready to add some details.

He turned to face his Alpha, and stared right into her eyes.

He didn't know what he had hoped for by doing this, but Sue's eyes flashing red and her wolf telling him to get his ass up to her bedroom wasn't it.

 

 

***

 

 

Sue, eyes still scarlet red and teeth gritted, slammed her bedroom's door shut behind her just as Namor flopped down on the foot of the bed, looking down at the floor and wondering if Sue was just going to punish him very harshly or finally get fed up and kill him before dumping his body in the woods.

“What the hell?” she snapped in that deep voice peculiar to the werewolves.

She marched until she was standing right in front of him, and knelt down, her hands grabbing his knees, to be at eye-level with him and meet his gaze.

The alpha wolf let him stare right into her eyes, weirdly, and Namor couldn't help but let his own wolf take control, his eyes turning a lighter shade of blue that almost bled into gray, his hands starting to shake and every single wall he had been keeping up slowly crumbling down in the face of his Alpha.

“Tell me what is happening,” she ordered, voice barely above a whisper.

“Jim,” he immediately replied, unable to disobey her, voice a deep rumble. “I think we want to mate but–” he struggled for the right words for a minute, his control slipping further with each seconds passing by, until it was only his wolf and he was pushed back into his own mind, only there to see the moment unfold. “Can't mate,” murmured his wolf, growing agitated until Sue clasped his hands and squeezed his fingers, “pack is fragile. _Loki_. Can't. Jim left.”

Sue's thumbs started running over his pulse point, inside his wrist, and the soft movement was enough to have Namor relax a little, feel slightly lighter.

“How long have you and Jim wanted to mate?” she asked.

“Peter,” replied Namor's wolf.

“Since he was bitten?”

“Before.”

Sue paled, just a little, and nodded shakily.

“Is it the wolves, who want to mate, or the humans?”

“Humans.”

She nodded, and seemed to consider it for a moment.

“What about Loki?”

“He's familiar.”

She nodded again before sighing heavily, getting up and letting herself fall down on the bed next to him. She blinked several times in a row, until her eyes were back to being their usual blue.

“Let Namor come back,” she then ordered his wolf, her voice soft.

Immediately, the wolf was back to its usual place deep into Namor's mind and he was back in charge of his own body.

“You know,” said Sue, sounding tired, “I can't believe I didn't believe Ben when he told me he was sure you had an arrangement with Jim and Loki. I thought Jim would never agree to that, but I guess I understand now.”

“It doesn't matter anymore, since he left.”

“You know it's not for ever.”

“And you obviously don't know how much Jim cares about Toro,” he sighed.

“Namor, even if that's true you need to do something about it. Judging by your little stunt with Peter downstairs and the fact that you can barely stay in Loki's presence for more than ten minutes, you obviously can't continue to use him for whatever it is you're using him for.”

Namor sighed loudly and let himself fall down on the bed.

A second later, Sue was laying next to him and forcing him to roll on his side so she could spoon him, her warmth, the steady beating of her heart and her soft breathing fanning over the back of his neck calming him like nothing else could.

“If you really need it,” she murmured as he intertwined their fingers on his belly and leaned back against her, closing his eyes, “I _will_ order him to come back. I'm not taking any chances anymore, you just have to say the word.”

“I know,” he said.

 _Thank you_ was what he really meant, but he knew she understood it as she squeezed him a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been pretty intense those past two weeks, so I ditched my original plans for this oneshot and made it about Namor instead, who's pretty intense too. I hope you guys liked it!  
> Don't forget to leave comments, especially if you have ideas for this story, because I really love reading them (and I love writing them even more) ;)


End file.
